Five Times Yukino saved Haruka
by Dashed
Summary: Haruka just keeps doing stupid things. Luckily Yukino's there to stop her, sometimes. Haruka/Yukino Shiznat on the side.


The things Yukino has done to keep Haruka from;

1. Loosing the vote of the lesbian population.

"It's wrong!" Haruka thundered.

"Miss Haruka," Yukino's publisher hissed furiously. Yukino was giving her speech on equality in order to be re-elected for her second term. At Haruka's version of a whisper she glanced back at them off stage. "Please keep your voice down!"

"No! It's disgusting! I can't believe that idiot show off!" Haruka growled scrunching up the local paper.

He swore that he would hang whoever handed the brash otome the paper. They were all briefed on how to deal with the blonde! They should know never to give her anything with Shizure Viola in it! The crowd began to murmur as Haruka's tirade reached them. Oh god he was so fired.

"I believe that every form of love is precious," Yukino said a little louder to recapture the audiences attention. "I have in the past upheld this standard by enforcing well known laws. Whether you love a man or a woman it should have no bearing on who you are as a person. I will continue to uphold the standards of family, no matter what form it comes in. I would like a moments silence in order for us to call to mind our own families."

"Her hooking up with that tramp!? That's-that's disgusting!" Haruka continued to talk after a solemn quite had fallen over the audience. "Two grown woman acting that way is just wrong! They should just grow up and get married!"

The publicist whimpered. Yukino drew in a deep breath and painted on a smile "as she's unwilling to remain quite on the issue I would like my partner Haruka to come out here."

"I'm going over there to kick that tea drinking womans as-whoa!" Haruka stumbled as the publicist pushed her out onto the stage. She blinked at the bright lights and made her way to Yukino who was waving to her. "What's going on don't you have a speech to give?" She asked with genuine confusion.

Yukino took the scrunched up paper and looked at it. She was going to kill the person who gave Haruka that paper. She smiled at her audience "it seems that Haruka has just heard about the two great otome's Shizuru Viola and Natsuki Krugar's recent display of public affection. I agree wholeheartedly with my partner such displays between two grown woman are very immature and maybe even morally wrong."

The audience sat stunned before a tense silence began to simmer. Yukino took Haruka's hand and pulled her close. "That's why I've agreed to marry my partner of immeasurable years. We as two grown woman must commit to each other as how can I stand here and tell you about families if I myself have not cemented my ties?"

"Huh?" Haruka's brow furrowed in shocked confusion.

"I love you too honey," she growled out through a politicians smile. Clenched teeth and thin lips. The crowd roared with applause cementing her presidency for another term and an end to Haruka's bachelor days.

XxXx

2. Beating up a band of school children and loosing future votes and voters.

"We missed Madame President!" A petrified attendant yelled from the doorway.

Yukino closed her eyes and shook her head with a long suffering sigh. "You mean to tell me that down town is taken hostage by school children protesting homework, in the middle of the years busiest holiday and in a situation that calls for diplomacy of the highest order, you've let Haruka escape?"

"Well the only rocks that work on her can't be lifted by humans and she dodged the wrecking ball!" The attendant whimpered.

"Get me a car and get me to Haruka," Yukino ordered.

Haruka was charging down the street towards the biggest group of insurgents. It was odd, she thought as she lifted her mace, the bad guys were very small. Had the dwarves revolted like Midori said they would? Maybe vodka _was_ the source of all knowledge.

Yukino saw the entire thing in slow motion. Haruka charging towards a group of children with masks and placards. The children trying desperately to get out of the way. Haruka raising her ball and chain- "Haruka!" She yelled acting on instinct. The blonde turned her head towards her and she lifted up her top. Haruka ran into a wall.

Crisis averted.

Tomorrows headline; Two new reasons why we should vote for President Yukino!

XxXx

3. Being knocked out in fights.

Yukino felt her terror mounting as Chie and the alpha force were knocked out. Only Haruka now stood between the destructive orphan and the fully populated hospital. She dodged the hail of bullets that the orphan's owner shot. The orphan roared in rage and ripped a nearby house from its foundations and slammed it on top of the remaining otome.

"Haruka!" Yukino screamed trying to get to her otome but her security detail held her back.

"Madame President now that the otome's are no longer fighting, the situation is too dangerous," A burly guard tried to hustle her into her limo. "The military will evacuate you at once. We've sent for help from Ganderobe. They should be here shortly."

"They won't be here in time to save the hospital!" Yukino screamed.

The orphan sent a car flying their way and they ducked as it collided with another car in mid air. Both projectiles careened into an abandoned building.

"Hey you, ugly!" Haruka yelled straightening up from her throwing position "You call that a rock?! My girlfriend has bigger stones that you!" And she lifted the house and crushed the orphan and its owner.

In the chaos that followed Yukino grabbed Haruka and kissed her. She kept pushing her back to make sure she was real then pulling her into another heated embrace. "I guess me hitting you with rocks really started to pay off," she said tearfully.

"It's made my skull lumpy," Haruka pouted.

XxXx

4. Ruining relationships and getting killed by a tea-drinking psychopath.

Haruka didn't get drunk often mostly because Yukino had ordered the servants to hide all alcohol and partly due to moral objections. But it was her birthday or someone else's birthday or something and she thought she should enjoy it. "So, that mission we went on to kill that witch," Haruka slurred drunkenly at Natsuki who was trying to desperately locate Yukino. "Well it turned out that she survived by drinking the blood of untouched females. It didn't matter how many times we beat her she just kept coming back. So Shizune had this great idea that we just had to get rid of all the untouched females. I have no idea how she did it but she took them all individually to her room and had really long talks with them all night and most of the afternoon," Haruka waved her drink around as a suddenly very interested Natsuki listened intently. "The next time we fought the witch she didn't come back so those untouched girls must have left the town or something."

"When was this?" Natsuki growled her eyes narrowing as she found her partner talking to an attractive woman across the room.

"It was before you two became a couple," Yukino stepped in smoothly and settled herself under Haruka's arm in order to support her.

"All the same," Natsuki knocked back her drink before slamming it on a passing waiters tray viciously "I think I'll go ask her myself."

"We have to get you out of here," Yukino said urgently trying to drag Haruka's greater bulk towards the door. Natsuki was halfway across the room shoving important diplomats out of her way, it would only take her a few seconds to reach the other otome. Yukino managed to get Haruka into the car before the first bellow was heard.

"Where is she?!" A shadow threw open the huge double doors of the palace. Angry violet eyes glinted in the moonlight. "I have to sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Drive!" Yukino cried urgently. Haruka snored lightly on her tense shoulder.

XxXx

5. Accidentally cheating on her and breaking her heart.

"Oh General-sama," a voice whispered breathlessly "there's a fire only you can put out."

Haruka looked up as she was pulled out of her day dream. Standing in front of her in the corridor was a young woman with an obscenely short skirt and low cut top. "We have specially service staff to take care of fires."

"Oh yes, but this one takes a firm hand," she purred stroking one finger down Haruka's neck lightly. "My friend and I have been trying our hardest but it just won't stop without you."

Haruka nodded solemnly. There was often problems of state that could only be solved with her guts and strength. It was her duty to serve "lead the way citizen!"

The woman smiled deeply and wiggled her ass invitingly. Haruka marched after her into the bedroom where a naked woman was sprawled on the crisp sheets. Haruka furrowed her brow, something strange was going on... Few fires started in bedrooms unless caused by electric blankets or "Ah-ha!" Haruka seized the offending candle and blew it out. She pressed it against the stunned womans chest and nodded to the naked woman on the bed "better be careful, all the oil you have on could be a fire hazard."

Feeling satisfied at a job well done Haruka went to leave. "General-sama!" The woman grabbed her hand "why don't you join us?" She said intently.

"For what?" Haurka asked pleasantly. Citizens often wanted to spend time with her getting pictures taken and autographs.

Both woman shared a look before each pressed themselves flush against the otome. "For the best time of your life," she licked her lips and dared to brush her hand against the generals breast. Haruka frowned "are you trying to get me to have sex with you even though i'm married?"

"Er, yes," the woman said nervously.

Haruka pushed them both away "no." She said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I love only Yukino, she's the only one I want to be with," Haruka smiled at the other woman before waving and going on her way. The two woman looked at each other in shame before promptly making out with each other.

"How was your day?" Yukino asked as Haruka slid into bed next to her that night. "Two woman and a baker offered to have sex with me," Haruka said lightly.

"Great," Yukino gritted her teeth and snapped her book shut. "Accept any?"

"No," Haruka smiled sliding over until she hovered over Yukino "you made me want only you for the rest of my life."

Yukino blushed "you forgot your pyjamas."

"They're a terrible fire hazard," Haruka murmured unbuttoning Yukino's top.

Yesterdays headline; Two Woman and a Baker Jailed for Trying To Break up Our Favourite Couple.


End file.
